


[Podfic] Something In The Air (Is Giving Me Bad Ideas)

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Assumptions, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Closets, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: In which everyone thinks Winn and James are dating and it is extremely embarrassing.





	[Podfic] Something In The Air (Is Giving Me Bad Ideas)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something In The Air (Is Giving Me Bad Ideas)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882116) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Something In The Air (Is Giving Me Bad Ideas): 13:48 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bSupergirl%5d%20Something%20In%20The%20Air.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bSupergirl%5d%20Something%20In%20The%20Air.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 13:48
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bSupergirl%5d%20Something%20In%20The%20Air.m4b) | **Size:** 6.6 MB | **Duration:** 13:48

  
---|---


End file.
